


What If It Was Us?

by princecaviar



Series: Princey Writes WKM Stuff [3]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Affairs, Alcohol, Cheating, F/M, Homosexual Love Affairs With Your Sister's Husband, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Secret Relationship, to quote Damien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princecaviar/pseuds/princecaviar
Summary: It was a guarantee that he could write away any hope of going to Heaven.(aka what if Damien and Mark had an affair instead of Celine and William?)
Relationships: Celine | The Seer/Mark Fischbach, Damien | The Mayor/Mark Fischbach, Damien | The Mayor/Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel
Series: Princey Writes WKM Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722097
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	What If It Was Us?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxstories/gifts).



It was  _ wrong _ . It was so wrong to be doing this, these stolen kisses in empty halls as William and Celine were  _ right there _ . It was  _ immoral _ in so many ways. It was a guarantee that he could write away any hope of going to Heaven. A homosexual love affair with his sister’s husband.

His pastor would have a heart attack if he ever found out.

It was a good thing Damien never intended for anyone to find out.

It hadn’t been an intentional thing when it started. They were a little high and  _ more _ than a little drunk and they had just… kissed. It was a one-time thing. It wasn’t even supposed to happen.

...But then it happened again. And again, and again, and again. Until it was happening every time they got drunk together, just the two of them. Which was  _ often _ . And for a while, it  _ stayed _ there. A drunken secret that neither of them breathed a word about while sober.

Until they do, and Celine and William are gone somewhere and Mark is pinning Damien to the wall as they kiss each other as though they need it to survive.

Until they do, and they’re laying in bed together for as long as they can, whispering affection to each other.

Until they do, and Damien is tearing up as he tells Mark that he loves him, he knows it’s awful that he does but he just can’t help it.  ~~_ Please don’t go, Mark, please don’t leave me, please. _ ~~

Until they do, and Mark is carding his hand through Damien’s hair and murmuring soothing words, comforting the other man the best he can.  ~~_ I’m staying right here, Damie, don’t worry, it’ll all be alright. _ ~~

It was wrong. It was all so,  _ so _ wrong.

But it made it feel like everything was right in the world.


End file.
